Atomic Kitten (Part 2) (Snowfall)
Atomic Kitten (Part 2) (Snowfall) Part ten, Mission One, of Snowfall. A/N: 'Mission finale! Are you excited? *Crickets chirp.* Oh, okay then… lol. Tears fly off my face as I get nearer to the door. Their saltiness stings my eyes and I blink them out. ''Should I really do this? I shake my head. Pi might not even be in there. I turn around and walk back to the cats, my head held low. “Snowpaw, wait.” A paw lifts my head up and now I’m staring at Snarl’s blue eyes. “You’ll need this.” He slips a thing around my head. I try not to choke on the lack of space inside it. “Do you want to survive or not?” he growls. I let him make the finishing touches. “This is a gas mask. I tweaked it a bit so it can fit cats. You’ll need it to survive the gas. Just breathe and—” “Snarl and Snowpaw, wait!” yowls a familiar voice. Silence? Silence straps a metal thing onto my back. I sway under the weight. Silence growls at Snarl. “Where did you think she was going to get her oxygen supply from? The air inside there is too toxic for anyone!” “You have a point,” Snarl replies gruffly. He steps backwards. Silence cups my head in one of her paws. “I can’t lose another apprentice in two months,” she breathes. I nod. “I won’t let you down.” Tears spring into my eyes. “But… what if I die?” “You won’t. I promise.” Silence licks my cheek and when she pulls back, I notice that she’s crying too. I manage a weak smile. “Well… goodbye. Hopefully I’ll see you again.” “Goodbye Snowpaw. Now go,” she nudges me towards the building. It’s now or never. I’m going in. A cloud of black smoke blocks my view. I breathe into the mask, and my heart leaps as I feel my lungs filling with fresh oxygen. I can do this. Something clicks, and the corridor I’m walking in fills with light. I plod through the corridors. How can Pi survive this? Is he even here? “Turn right.” Oh. Looks like I have a navigation system too. I take the corridor on the right, and the navigation thing blares out another instruction: “Take the second corridor on the left.” I dumbly follow its instructions, until I finally reach a locked door. “You have reached your destination.” My heart leaps a little. Now how do I unlock the door? Hack it, duh, ''a voice growls at me inside my head. Hacking it is then. I insert a claw into the hole and twist it until the padlock clicks. A startled yelp comes from inside. I creak open the door, and leap at Pi. I notice the shiny brown stone hanging from a rope around his neck. ''So thats how he survives the gas. An amulet. “How did you get here?” he snarls at me. I growl with uncontrollable fury. “Don’t you know who I am? Who I live with? Where I came from?” “Oh. Yeah.” Pi stops his trying-to-kill-me mode and ponders for a second. Then he leaps at me and tries to snatch the gas mask away. I jerk away from him and look for somewhere to hide and ambush him. It’s a room with steel walls, a large desk with loads of computers on, and a single chair. An idea pops up into my head and I leap away and onto the desk. Pi clamps his teeth onto my tail, but I sink my claws into the desk and kick out using my back legs. Pi’s teeth come free and he sprawls across the room. Taking a deep breath, I smashed the gas mask into a screen of a nearby computer. The shattering of glass fills my ears. Now all I need to do is get Pi up here. He leaps at me again, but I jump up and grip onto the screens of some computers. I drop onto Pi, but he swiftly dodges. “Too slow?” he jeers. Forget the idea. I have to kill him with teeth and claws. I snarl and launch myself at him, knocking him over. My claws unsheathe, and I drive then into Pi’s forelegs. He yelps out in pain as I continue to pin him down. “Why are you doing this?” he snarls, almost pleadingly. “You know why!” I shriek, increasing the force of my claws with each word. His eyes are silently pleading me to release him. “You killed all those children, and for what? So you can impress your retarded leader? You have a sick mind!” “Alpha is not retarded!” he spits at me. “You’re the one who’s retarded!” He rolls away, blood streaming from his legs. I make a dive at one of his hind legs, and crush it beneath my teeth. “Then how come you can’t defend yourself?” He’s crying in pain now, real, salty tears. Well, he deserves it, doesn’t he? I slip a paw between his neck and the rope, and I tug it away as hard as I can. The necklace comes off with a snap, and the stone shatters as it hits the wall. Pi gasps for breath, which is a terrible mistake. Black gas floods into his mouth, and he coughs. “You deserve this!” I hiss. “For all the deaths you’ve caused, cats and innocent twolegs alike. You deserve the worst death of all. To bleed in pain, alone, as the gas slowly shuts down your body. I hope you’re proud of yourself,” I spit before I turn away. As I sprint through the corridors, I yowl with happiness as I realise what I’ve just done. The navigation system seems happier also. Snarl and Silence’s eyes light up as they see me running out of the building. “You’re alive!” Silence yowls. “I knew you could do it, Snowpaw!” Even Snarl purrs. Silence removes the metal thing and the mask. I brush my muzzle against her cheek. “I’m alive,” I breathe, still unable to believe what happened in the last few minutes. “You did that fast, too,” Snarl acknowledges. I nod to him in thanks. Silence steps aside and gestures to the helicopter standing nearby. “Ready to go home?” I nod. “Lets go. This place holds too many bad memories.” I remember the reveal, the shooting, the bombing, and the car chase with the police. I shudder and leap into the helicopter. As it slowly hovers upwards, I scan my eyes over the place I once knew. It’s a soldering, black ruin now. The stone field is deserted, and somewhere, deep inside those walls, is Pi’s body. Maybe someone will find his corpse, many years later. A skeleton buried in the dust. Silence appears behind me. “Are you okay?” she asks me. “I’m fine.” I turn around. “Silence, what happened to your other apprentice?” A tear appears in one of her eyes, and she wipes it away. “That’s a story for when we’re back home. And you can call me Sparkles now.” We silently sit together as the helicopter flies over the town. I leap up as we fly over the FROST headquarters. “Aren’t we going to FROST?” I ask, confused. Sparkles shakes her head. “We’re going home. To our real home.” “So… we’re going back to living as kittypets?” I ask, disappointed. “I’m afraid so. One mission is enough for now, Snowpaw. You were only supposed to find out Pi’s plans and report back to us so we could deal with it, but he was more dangerous than we realised.” Sparkles curls her tail around me. “I’m sorry.” “So… no more missions?” “For now,” Sparkles purrs. “But hey, you did it. Mission accomplished.” “Yeah,” I smile as we leap out of the helicopter and back into our house, and our home. “Mission accomplished.” '''~ The end of Mission One, of Snowfall.